


True Genius

by numbah34



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Married Life, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, based off a quote from my daughter, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah34/pseuds/numbah34
Summary: Pidge ponders the meaning of "genius."
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 10





	True Genius

**Author's Note:**

> A short Plance!Family one-shot, based off a quote and scenario from my own daughter, who is (at time of writing), in fact, 4.

Her daughter had called her a genius. 

“Mommy, you are a genius! You get a prize!”

Pidge didn’t know how to feel about this. 

“Lance... what have I done with my life?” She lay on their couch, gazing at the ceiling contemplatively. 

He considered for a moment, thoughtfully stroking her hair as he kept an eye on their brood, quietly (well... mostly) playing on the carpet. Dinner finished and dishes sorted, their family had settled into their usual post-meal evening routine. 

“Do you mean apart from producing a gang of catastrophically precocious children?”

She rolled her eyes if only slightly. “Well of course that counts, but I meant more along the lines of... achievements.”

“Well, let’s see; I mean, there’s the obvious stuff, like piloting Green, and helping save the universe, but if you want me to name some more personal accomplishments...” he raised an eyebrow, casting a glance at his wife. She hummed in affirmation. He went on, “then there’s the time you created a television out of spare parts you found around the castle just so we could play a video game...”

“You would name that first,” she snorted, amused. 

“Well, it personally affected me in a good way,” he smiled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “But going on, you also hacked I don’t even know how many robots, as well as one evil-cyborg-arm, that was pretty cool, too...”

“I’d be lying if I said I don’t still think about the moral implications of that last one, even though I’m glad everything more or less worked out in the end,” she sighed, “but continue.”

“You created and programmed Chip,” Lance turned his eyes to the corner of their living room, where the aforementioned Android was studiously playing their eldest in a game of chess. “And you finally convinced me that he’s not at all creepy,” he added. 

“You agreed he was just as cool as Funsentry, as I recall.” It was Pidge’s turn to raise an eyebrow at her husband. 

“Yes, yes, I know.” It was Lance’s turn to playfully roll his eyes at her. 

“Anyway, you were saying?”

“...Do I really need to list all your accomplishments and accolades from the Garrison? We could be here all night.” He thought for a moment, then added, “...and on into the next day, as well.” He looked fondly at their children. “I think our little sprouts would be all too happy to take advantage of Mommy and Daddy’s distraction.” He cast a sidelong glance at her, “I mean, we only  _ just _ settled things with the HOA after... last time.” A faraway look that was a combination of mild horrification and impressed wonder crossed his features. 

“Fair enough,” Pidge sighed, reaching up to give his cheek an appreciative stroke. He caught her hand and held it there. 

“Any reason you wanted me to recite the highlights from the ‘Pidge Hall of Fame’?”

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, turning her body so she was facing him. She gave him a serious look. “Our daughter called me a genius.”

Lance returned her look, then looked at their daughter, happily building with legos on the carpet. He noted, impressed, that her project of building the “tallest tower” had, somewhere in the last 15 minutes, turned more into a to-scale recreation of the leaning tower of Pisa. He looked back at Pidge. “I mean, she’s not wrong,” he said, gesturing to Pidge. “You definitely are; so what has you so concerned?”

Her mouth had pulled into a firm, flat line, and her eyes betrayed her feeling of consternation. “She called me a genius... because I put more watermelon on her plate.”

Lance, to his credit, managed (with near Herculean effort, he would tell Hunk later) to hold back the bark of laughter that begged to be released. He swallowed, succeeding in not guffawing, but having significantly less success with keeping the mirth from his eyes. “Well... she  _ is _ four; her bar for what qualifies as ‘genius’ is going to be set a little lower.” He smiled. Pidge frowned slightly, a mixture of amusement and disgust. Lance pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her hair. “Don’t worry, Pidge; she’ll know what genius means sooner or later, and then she’ll also know what I didn’t have to be a genius to realize.”

She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, a small smile playing at her lips. “Oh? And what’s that, Lance?”

His face lit up with warmth and affection. “That her mom is pretty amazing.”


End file.
